cosrinfandomcom-20200214-history
MUSHClient Sample Configuration
Installing MUSHClient * Download and install MUSHClient: MUSHClient ** Here are instructions specific to installing MUSHClient on Windows 7: Windows 7 Instructions ** MUSHClient is typically Windows only. If you use Mac or Linux, it is possible to run MUSHClient using Wine, a piece of software that allows Windows applications to run on Unix-based platforms. See the MUSHClient WINE Forums for details. * Remember the folder location in which you install MUSHClient. You will need to place the configuration files in this directory. Setting Up The Configuration * Download the sample configuration here: * Unzip the configuration into the MUSHClient\worlds\ folder where you installed MUSHClient. Loading the World File # Start MUSHClient. # Go to File > Open World... # Find and open the file: ## MUSHclient\worlds\Cosrin A New Dawn.MCL Configuring MUSHClient # Go to Game > Configuration > Scripting... ## Click the "Browse..." button below "Script File:". Find and open the file: ### MUSHclient\worlds\Cosrin_A_New_Dawn_Functions.lua. # Click OK. # Go to File > Plugins... ## Click "Add..." ## Find and add/open these 3 files: ### MUSHclient\worlds\Chat_Capture_Miniwindow.xml ### MUSHclient\worlds\Experience_Bar.xml ### MUSHclient\worlds\Health_Bar_Miniwindow.xml ## Click Close. # Go to File > Global Preferences.... ## Click the General tab. ## Check the box next to "F1, F6 are macros". Use ANSI Extended # Log in to the game. If you are not connected, go to Connection > Connect. # After login, a trigger should have enabled ANSI extended mode. If it did not do this, type ANSI EXTENDED in game. # Log out and close MUSHClient. # Restart MUSHClient and reconnect to Cosrin: ## Go to File > Open World... ## Find and open the file: ### MUSHclient\worlds\Cosrin A New Dawn.MCL # Log in to Cosrin again. Configuration Comments General Comments * You need to re-login after enabling ANSI EXTENDED mode to grab new ansi-extended metadata that the game sends immediately after login. * The bar along the bottom is your experience bar. * Right click in the "COMMUNICATION" window for options. Chats, shouts, tells, guild shouts, and other communication messages go here. * The HP/SP bar may not appear until you enter combat or gain/lose HP/SP. Configuration Features * F2 is a sample self-coloring macro. (it uses the "cast_colors" alias) * F3 is a sample eat_vitality_paste macro. (it uses the "eat_vitality_paste" alias) * F4 is a sample eat_spirit_paste macro. (it uses the "eat_spirit_paste" alias) * F5 is a ring-out macro. * F9 enables automated hunting. F10 disables automated hunting. No more holding down keys! ** Automated hunting sends the command defined in the "hunting_macro" variable (see Game -> Configuration -> Variables...) at a rate of once per second. ** You should change the "hunting_macro" variable to suit your hunting area and style. ** For more information, look at the "macro_hunt" timer (see Game -> Configuration -> Timers...) -- this is where you would do intelligent decision processing. MUSHClient Features * Most options you'll want to configure are under the Game > Configuration menu. * Macros: Note that macros in MUSHClient can only send text to the mud. If you want intelligent macros (i.e.: with wait times, prompts, or other dynamic features), you should set up an alias first, and then have the macro execute that alias. * Timers: Timers should be a new concept to the regular Cosrin player. Timers allow for things to be executed at periodic intervals. For example, you could send 'qwf' to the game every 30 minutes to periodically check who is online. MUSHClient Documentation * To learn how to script, highly recommend you read this article about scripting in MUSHClient: MUSHClient Tips and Tricks Introduction to Scripting * Here is a list of functions you can use in MUSHClient Scripts: MUSHClient Function List